


Karibu...

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Little Ben und seine Mum an einem kalten Winterabend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Story in Deutsch.  
> Was geschah in Bentons Kindheit, dass er so viele Dämonen in die Gegenwart trägt?  
> Es beginnt wie ein Märchen, aber ohne Happy End.
> 
> Diese Story ist im Stil der Inuit-Geschichten geschrieben, wie Fraser sie vielleicht erzählen würde. 
> 
> Eine Englische Übersetzung folgt...

Vor langer Zeit war da mal ein Junge. Er war sechs Jahre alt, als seine Mutter starb. Sie starb nicht an einer Krankheit oder durch einen Unfall. Sie wurde ermordet.  
Und dieser Junge hatte es mit ansehen müssen.  
Er sah nicht WER sie erschoss, aber er fand sie blutend im Schnee.  
Es war nicht in Chicago, sondern im Norden Kanadas.  
Der Vater des Jungen war ein Mountie und nur sehr selten zu Hause.

Eines Abends, der Junge und seine Mutter saßen gemütlich in ihrer Hütte, hörten sie ein Hundeschlittengespann.  
Der Junge dachte es wäre sein Vater, aber seine Mutter sagte, er solle im Haus bleiben und ging zur Tür.  
Er hörte, wie seine Mutter draußen mit einem Mann argumentierte und fragte sich, wer das war und warum er mit seiner Mutter stritt. Auch hörte er, wie ein paar Mal der Name "Bob" fiel. Der Name seines Vaters.  
Dann hörte er einen Schuss. Aus einem Gewehr. Den Klang kannte er, hatte sein Vater ihn doch im letzten Sommer mit zur Jagd genommen und ein Karibu erlegt.  
Aber in der Nähe der Hütte gab es keine Karibus, sonst hätte er am Nachmittag, als er draußen spielte, ihre Spuren im Schnee gesehen.

Plötzlich war es still.

Der Junge hörte wie sich das Hundegespann entfernte. Nun würde seine Mutter gleich zurück in die Hütte kommen.

Aber sie kam nicht.

Vielleicht war da doch ein Karibu und es dauerte, bis sie es für den Transport vorbereitet hatte. Aber der Mann hätte ihr ja dabei helfen können.  
Nun ja, vielleicht musste er dringend weiter?  
Schließlich war es schon dunkel.  
Seine Mutter wollte wohl das Karibu über Nacht nicht draußen lassen, damit der Kadaver keine wilden Tiere anlockte.

Der Junge kletterte auf die Fensterbank und sah nach draußen.  
Der Mond erhellte den Schnee etwas, aber der Junge konnte nicht wirklich etwas erkennen. Nur einen dunklen Klumpen im Schnee.  
Das Karibu?  
Doch eigentlich war der Klumpen dafür zu klein. Vielleicht ein anderes Tier?  
Seine Mutter war sicher in die Scheune gegangen, um Werkzeug und die Stalllaterne seines Vaters zu holen. Wie gern hätte er nachgesehen, aber er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen im Haus zu bleiben.  
Und er war ein gehorsamer kleiner Junge, dessen Eltern stolz auf ihn sein sollten. Seine Mutter sollte sich nicht beklagen müssen, wenn sein Vater nach Hause kam.

Da der Junge ihr beim Zerlegen und Transportieren des Tieres nicht helfen konnte, beschloss er, eine Überraschung für sie vorzubereiten. Wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr half, würde sie ihn sicher holen.

Also holte er seine Buntstifte und ein Blatt Papier und begann zu zeichnen.

Seine Mutter liebte Rosen. Sie hatte versucht, einen Rosengarten anzulegen, aber die Königin der Blumen wuchs im rauen Klima des Nordens nicht.  
So begann er, eine Rose für seine Mutter zu zeichnen. Er gab sich Mühe, sollte sie doch besonders schön werden.

Irgendwann wurde er müde. Schrecklich müde. Und seine Mutter war immer noch nicht zurück. Also beschloss er, ins Bett zu gehen. Er schrieb in seiner schönsten Handschrift unter die Rosenzeichnung:

"FÜR MUM.  
ICH HAB DICH LIEB.  
DEIN BEN"

Und legte das Blatt Papier neben das Frühstücksbrettchen seiner Mutter. So würde sie es spätestens morgen früh finden und stolz auf ihn sein.

Als der Junge am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war es kalt in der Hütte. Es roch auch nicht nach Frühstück, wie sonst. Und er hörte seine Mutter nicht singen. Das tat sie sonst immer am Morgen.  
Schlief sie etwa noch?  
Sicher war es spät geworden bis sie das erlegte Tier in die Scheune gebracht hatte.

"Mum?", rief er leise. Von der Scheune her hörte er die Hunde bellen.  
Er kletterte auf den Fenstersims und sah hinaus. Der dunkle Klumpen, den er gestern Abend schon gesehen hatte, lag immer noch dort. Nur war er halb vom Schnee verweht.  
Er fragte sich, ob seine Mutter es doch nicht allein geschafft hatte, das erlegte Tier auszuweiden und zu zerteilen.  
Vielleicht war sie müde geworden?  
Er blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und starrte auf den Klumpen.  
Das, was dort lag, war mit dem Parka seiner Mutter zugedeckt. Er lächelte.  
Schlaue Mum!  
So nahm das Wild den Geruch von Menschen an und schreckte Wölfe und andere Tiere ab. Na schön. Er würde heute das Frühstück zubereiten und seine Mutter dann wecken. Schließlich war er schon sechs Jahre alt. Fast ein Mann. Er zog sich an, ging in die Küche und füllte Wasser in den Teekessel.  
Aber der Ofen war aus. Der Junge war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelang, ihn anzuheizen.  
Er stapelte Holz in das Feuerloch und suchte die Streichhölzer. Doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Sicher hatte seine Mutter sie versteckt. 

Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern. Sein Vater schimpfte, weil er die Streichhölzer nicht finden konnte und seine Mutter meinte, sie müsse sie verstecken, damit der Junge keinen Unsinn anstellte. Sein Vater argumentierte, er sei ein schlauer Junge und würde nie mit den Streichhölzern spielen. Das machte den Jungen stolz.  
Aber seine Mutter hielt dagegen, er sei ein sehr neugieriges, vielseitig interessiertes Kind und sie wolle nur verhindern, dass etwas passierte. Schließlich hatte er die Unvorsichtigkeit seines Vaters geerbt und der wisse ja was damals passiert war. Sie mussten eine zeitlang in einem Iglu wohnen.  
Der Junge fragte sich, was wohl damals geschehen sein mag, konnte er sich doch nicht erinnern, jemals in einem Iglu gewohnt zu haben. Also war das wohl vor seiner Geburt gewesen.  
Allerdings fand er den Gedanken interessant, in einem Iglu zu wohnen. Gern hätte er seine Eltern danach gefragt, aber dann wüssten sie, dass er gelauscht hatte.  
Also gut. Er würde seine Mutter wecken und nach den Streichhölzern fragen, danach konnte sie ja weiter schlafen. Er würde das schon hinkriegen. 

Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer, aber das Bett war leer. Es sah so aus, als wäre es die ganze Nacht unbenutzt gewesen. Ratlos rieb der Junge mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.  
Vielleicht war seine Mutter in der Scheune?  
Als er zurück in die Küche kam sah er, dass das Bild, das er für seine Mutter gemalt hatte unberührt am gleichen Platz lag. Also war seine Mutter gar nicht im Haus gewesen? Ein plötzlicher Kloß im Hals ließ ihn schlucken.  
Wo war sie nur? Nein, er wollte keine Angst haben. Also die Scheune. Er zog Stiefel, Jacke und Mütze an, nahm seine Handschuhe und verließ das Haus.  
Vom Haus zur Scheune führten keine Spuren. Das verwunderte ihn. Er sah sich um. Es war sehr kalt, die Sonne schien und ließ den Schnee glitzern. Der Junge schirmte mit den Händen die Augen gegen das grelle Licht ab. Die einzigen Spuren, die er fand führten zu dem Klumpen im Schnee. Er folgte ihnen. Als er dort ankam, kniete er sich hin und befreite das was dort lag vom Schnee. Ja, es war eindeutig der Parka seiner Mutter. Und überall war Blut.  
Rot gefroren im Weiß der Landschaft. Wie ein leuchtendes Fanal, in den Farben seines Landes.  
Dann schob er die Kapuze des Parkas zur Seite und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

Seine eigenen Augen starrten ihn an.  
Groß und blau und ohne Leben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass es seine Mutter war.  
Er wusste, sie lebte nicht mehr, versuchte aber dennoch sie zu wecken.  
Als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht schaffte, kuschelte er sich an sie, um sie zu wärmen.  
Ihm wurde kalt. Furchtbar kalt. Aber es war ihm egal. Er fühlte nichts, außer einer großen Leere.  
Weit und weiß und kalt, wie die Landschaft in der er lebte.

Irgendwann hörte er die Hunde in der Scheune bellen und winseln und wünschte, sie würden still sein, damit er schlafen konnte. An seine Mutter gekuschelt, wie ein Baby...

Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, bevor er wieder weg musste.  
Er sagte: "Pass gut auf die Hunde auf, Sohn. Das ist jetzt deine Pflicht. Sie sind das Erste, worum du dich kümmern musst, wenn du morgens aufstehst und das Letzte, bevor du ins Bett gehst. Wenn das funktioniert, bringe ich dir bei wie man einen Hundeschlitten steuert, wenn ich das nächste Mal nach Hause komme. Und bald bekommst du dein eigenes Team."

Der Junge war damals sehr stolz gewesen und auch, wenn seine Mutter Einwände hatte und meinte, er wäre noch viel zu jung, fast noch ein Baby, war der Junge glücklich darüber, dass sein Vater so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Er bettelte so lange, bis seine Mutter es erlaubte.

Er sagte zu ihr, er würde gleich wiederkommen, er müsse nur die Hunde versorgen und stand auf.  
Mit steif gefrorenen Gliedern stapfte er zur Scheune.

Als die Wärme der Scheune ihn umfing, fiel er einfach um.

Nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, war sein Vater da und der Dorfarzt. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett und fühlte sich elend. Der Arzt sagte, er hätte hohes Fieber und eine Lungenentzündung. Er hätte zwei Tage lang geschlafen. Das Einzige, woran der Junge sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Durst hatte. Schrecklichen Durst. Sein Vater gab ihm Tee und darüber war er sehr glücklich.  
Dann begannen die Albträume. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er das viele Blut und die toten Augen seiner Mutter, die seinen so ähnlich waren.  
Sein Vater wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und fragte die Großmutter des Jungen um Rat.  
Sie kümmerte sich um Vater und Sohn, bis der Junge gesund war, was lange dauerte.

Aber die Albträume blieben.  
Manchmal sind sie heute noch da...


End file.
